Electronic atomization device, also called electronic cigarette, atomization tobacco with low temperature, is mainly used for reducing harm brought by smoking traditional cigarette. Its appearance and taste is similar to cigarette and it has more flavors than even normal cigarette do. It also can create a cloud, a taste and a feel that resembles cigarette. The electronic atomization device, which is composed of battery assembly and atomizer, is an imitative cigarette, and flavor components therein can be atomized into gas by atomization so that user can inhale it directly. The flavor components includes tobacco liquid, tobacco shred, tobacco powder, tobacco paste, fragrant slice, fragrant bar, liquid tobacco and so on.
Generally, electronic atomization device does not have a function of preventing being used by other people except the user itself, thus, it is easy to be used by some minors around the user, which brings an adverse effect on body and thought of the minors.
Some electronic atomization devices have a higher-cost authentication device to identify the identity of user, so as to prevent other people except the user itself from using the electronic atomization devices. The authentication device can be a password inputting module or a fingerprint reader and also can be a device with function of face recognition, pupil recognition or voice recognition and so on. However, the biggest problem with such electronic atomization device is that it has high cost because of: so many components need to be mounted into the electronic atomization device which has not big size originally, and the size of electronic atomization device needs to be controlled to be not too big, thus, both of the costs of components and installation are too high, thus, it will seriously influence market promotion of the electronic atomization devices.